Hero Worship
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Tom Jedusor pense tout d'abord que Captain America n'est qu'un personnage inventé, mais il faut lui reconnaître des qualités intéressantes pour une création fictive moldue.


La première fois que Tom Jedusor entend parler de Captain America, c'est parce que l'un des orphelins qu'il est obligé de supporter pendant les vacances d'été raconte le contenu de sa bande dessinée à son voisin de table avec autant de discrétion qu'un sourd au beau milieu de la circulation routière.

En temps normal, Tom n'accorderait aucune intention à la dernière coqueluche du monde moldu – il est un _sorcier_ , en quoi ça le concerne ? Sauf que le mioche mentionne une _potion magique_ et un _magicien_ qui ont fait de Captain America ce qu'il est, et Tom sent son intérêt piqué au vif.

Quand il lit la bande dessinée volée à son propriétaire, il hésite entre la déception et la curiosité. La potion n'en est pas réellement une, c'est plutôt un sérum, mais les effets… ça, c'est intéressant. C'est quasiment _magique_ – transformer un gringalet maladif en athlète émérite rien que par l'action d'une petite fiole de liquide, vous appelez ça comment ?

Il n'est pas encore assez avancé dans le programme pour découvrir quel type de potion reproduirait les mêmes résultats, mais mine de rien, ça l'intrigue. Comme quoi, la fiction moldue peut s'avérer passable, à l'occasion.

* * *

Quand Tom se rend au cinéma, c'est pour les bulletins d'information. Pour quelle autre raison s'infligerait-il la proximité de moldus qui ronflent, qui toussent et qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche dans un espace enfumé ? Certainement pour regarder _Les Aventures de Belinda : Le Temple de la Mort Rouge_ ou tout autre navet du même acabit.

C'est là qu'il voit apparaître pour la première fois Captain America en vrai. Du moins, l'acteur qui le joue. Parce que ça _doit_ être un acteur – les moldus n'ont pas la magie nécessaire pour créer Captain America, et il paraît que les sorciers d'Amérique casseraient plutôt leur baguette magique sur leur genou que de partager leurs secrets avec les moldus de là-bas.

Pour sa part, Tom juge la tentative de propagande absolument ridicule et cède à un accès d'infantilisme pas très glorieux en lançant quelques grains de pop-corn sur l'écran – guidés par sa magie, ils trouvent toujours leur cible. Vraiment pas son meilleur moment.

L'idée de départ est bonne, mais l'histoire fleure tellement gnangnan et patriote que Tom se retrouve incapable de finir son paquet de pop-corn – difficilement arraché à l'ouvreuse – pour cause de nausée persistante.

* * *

Quand Captain America descend enfin sur le champ de bataille, Tom sent son intérêt revenir.

Il faut avouer, la recette du héros qui part combattre les forces du mal entouré de ses fidèles compagnons est si éprouvée qu'elle remporte toujours un succès franc. Pour sa part, l'apprenti sorcier goûte davantage l'ironie toute digne d'une tragédie grecque de voir un surhomme blond aux yeux bleus, l'incarnation vivante de l'idéal aryen, s'opposer sans pitié aux boches.

Pour une fois, il peut comprendre l'enthousiasme de la piétaille qui l'entoure : mine de rien, le bon Capitaine se pose en objet d'admiration absolument indiscutable. Vous pouvez crachez sur ses idéaux, mais vous n'en resterez pas moins béat devant la conviction, l'énergie, la volonté du personnage.

Par comparaison, l'estime de Tom pour Dumbledore dégringole. Même un personnage imaginaire en fait plus pour mettre fin à la guerre que la figure la plus en vue de la société sorcière.

* * *

Il n'a jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que Captain America pourrait être une vraie personne. C'est trop beau pour être réel, après tout, trop audacieux pour être plus qu'une légende de l'époque moderne.

De fait, il est un peu pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il trouve dans un bar de Londres l'acteur entouré de ses joyeux camarades, faisant apparemment une petite pause entre deux opérations. Et tout le monde se conduit comme s'ils étaient en plein tournage, tout entiers plongés dans leurs rôles.

Ça exaspère tellement Tom qu'il cède à une impulsion désastreuse et use de Legilimencie sur le prétendu Capitaine, histoire de découvrir pourquoi il joue le personnage en plein public. Sauf que le type ne joue pas.

C'est pour de vrai. C'est le vrai. C'est Captain America, le mythe, la légende, en chair et en os.

Quand Tom retourne dans sa propre tête, il a réussi à s'étaler à la renverse, ameutant le tavernier et les clients, parmi lesquels compte le Commando au grand complet. Rien de tel qu'une bonne humiliation en public devant des célébrités pour éclairer votre journée, mais Tom est trop sous le choc pour s'en rendre compte.

« Vous êtes Captain America » lâche-t-il sans réfléchir, et donne ainsi le feu vert à l'hilarité générale, les membres du Commando charriant la légende rouge brique pour son _admirateur_ et Tom se faisant traiter comme une aristocrate maladive qui vient d'apercevoir une souris.

Ça devrait être embarrassant. C'est embarrassant, vraiment, mais le fait n'imprime pas sa marque dans l'esprit de l'apprenti sorcier, qui part des lieux d'un pas étonnamment guilleret.

 _C'est pour de vrai._

* * *

La guerre a pris fin. Le Capitaine est mort. Tom a envie de hurler.

Ça n'était pas supposé se produire, le Capitaine était sensé être meilleur que ça, il était supposé être un _héros_ , comment a-t-il osé mourir ? Lui qui a aidé à mettre l'Allemagne à genoux, qui s'est plus rapproché de la perfection que le reste de ses semblables, qui était comme un dieu parmi les hommes… mort, comme ça ? Dans un bête crash d'avion ?

C'est tellement grotesque que ça n'est même plus drôle.

Tom ne fête pas la victoire. A la place, il se fait un serment.

Il ne faillira pas là où le Capitaine a failli. Il deviendra encore meilleur que lui, encore plus fort, encore plus puissant, encore plus invincible.

Lui ne mourra pas. Jamais.


End file.
